Riverside
by changeofheart505
Summary: Big Four. Modern AU. The Night Furies had been hoping to get signed with Pitch Black Industries and getting a gig for the big benefit concert in Burgess. But Jacklyn Overland is signed instead of them, bringing a rivalry between them. But a few days before the concert, she goes missing. Can Hiccup, Merida, Flynn, Rapunzel and Astrid find her in time for the concert?
1. Chapter 1

Riverside

**Kura: Hehehe, this is gonna rock. Okay, so Hiccup is his older self in this, so think HTTYD 2 Hiccup. Same for Astrid. Rapunzel is a brunette in this. Jack is a girl, oh, and child abuse and bullying. On Jack. Don't worry, things get better for her!**

** Sakura: Pitch is also a good guy. He's just creepy to some people. Gothel is Rapunzel's aunt. **

**Kura: I hope you like this. This will be an eventual Christmas fic.**

Chapter 1

_"...now that I see you. _

_Now that I... _

_see you..."_

Hiccup smiled as they finished playing. He thought they had done an incredible job. He was the lead guitarist for the Night Furies. Flynn Rider was their drummer, Rapunzel Corona was their singer, Merida Dunbroch was their keyboard player, and Astrid Hofferson was their bassist. They had formed their band a few years ago, only managing to get a few gigs. But now... now they might get their big shot...

"Well done," a British accented voice said. Kozmotis Pitchner, head of Pitch Black Industries, was currently looking for his next big sensation. The Night Furies heard about this and thought this would be their chance to get discovered. If they got signed, they would be allowed to play a bennefit concert on Christmas. It was to collect toys for children in the hospital. Several people had auditioned. But only they seemed to pass the test.

"I must say," Pitch, as Kozmotis prefered to be called, said,"you have made quite the performance. And since no one else is here to audition, you are now-" Pitch stopped speaking when singing filled the air. It was feminine and soft like snow. It also sounded sad and pained.

_"I'm sitting here so patiently... _

_Along the river side. _

_No need for anxiety, _

_the wind can help me fly. _

_The problems come, _

_and solutions go, _

_I know I'll be alright. _

_Our pinkies entwined,_

_ I know you're mine._

_ When I'm with you,_

_ I feel just fine._

_ It's only the sunlight shining down on my cheeks. _

_No blushing for me. _

_'Cause I'm not embarrassed so easily. _

_So, _

_let's take a stroll down the orange road. _

_And learn my way home. _

_You make me so happy, _

_fill my heart with joy. _

_Til' it over flows. _

_See an orange light all throughout the sky. _

_It shines through our window. _

_And now the world's calling to us._

_ Let's hurry and go."_

Pitch walked out of the auditorium and headed for the gym. He was followed by the members of the Night Furies. Pitch walked into the gym and a lone girl sat there. She was wrapping her wrist, her arns covered in bruises.

"Ahem." The girl jumped and whipped her head around. She had white hair, not pale blond, white. She was pale as snow and her eyes rivaled the winter sky on a clear, sunny day. Pitch walked over to her and she backed away.

"Please..." she whimpered, "please don't hurt me... I'll give you anything you want, I'm begging you!"

Pitch sighed as he kneeled down, "Were you just singing?" The girl winced as he took her wrist. It was sprained and swelling up. Pitch began to wrap it up, "Well?"

"Yeah..."

"How would you like to be signed with Pitch Black Industries?"

The girl gaped at him, "How? You're not... are you..."

Pitch chuckled, "Kozmotis Pitchner. Call me Pitch. Do we a deal Miss..."

"Overland. Jacklyn "Jack Frost" Overland." Pitch helped Jacklyn up. He shook her uninjured hand as Hiccup, Flynn, Merida, Astrid and Rapunzel ran in.

"Congratulations Miss Overland, you are the newest signed singer of Pitch Black Industries." They looked at the white haired girl in shock. Jacklyn took Pitch's card and ran out of the gym. This didn't just happen, did it?

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Riverside

**Kura: Get ready for the abuse!**

**Sakura: We hope you like the chapter, despite the abuse in it.**

Chapter 2

Jacklyn sighed the minute she got home. She heard a crash and winced. This wasn't gonna be good. She opened the door and entered the building. As soon as she closed the door, a fist grabbed her hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed in pain.

"Welcome home girl." Her mo- no, she wasn't her mother.

The woman holding her had dark brown hair and eyes. She saw Pitch's card in Jacklyn's pocket and yanked it out.

"_'Pitch Black Industries?'_" She laughed and yanked down hard, causing Jacklyn to whimper, "as if anyone, ANYONE! would want. A. Stupid. Senseless. Girl. Like. YOU!" With every word, the woman took her fist and slammed it into Jacklyn. Jacklyn fell to the floor, "GET UP!"

Scared, Jacklyn did as she was told.

"Now," the woman opened the door to the basement.

No, correction.

Jacklyn's prison.

"Your father will be home soon. When he learns about this," she held up the card, "he will make sure you learn your lesson."

Jacklyn nodded. All points of protest had faded away a long time ago.

"Yes Mistress..."

And she wasn't even allowed to call her parents 'mom' or 'dad' or any form of those two words. It was either 'Mistress,' and 'Master,' or 'Andrea,' and 'Joshoa.'

She was just glad she was able to keep the number in her phone. Jacklyn continued to walk down the stairs, not surprised to hear the door slam shut, nor the click of the lock. Unlike the other doors of the house, the one to the basement was old style. You needed a key to lock and unlock it. And the only one in the house, was in the hands of her...

of the two people she had once called her parents.

'I'm just happy Emma isn't here anymore...'

**Kura: *holds up a shield of ice and a water whip* DON'T HURT ME!**

**Sakura: *rolls her eyes* Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Riverside

**Kura: Okay, so, I am not gonna reveal what happened between Jacklyn and her father, but you should know what happens from this chapter, just not how bad it was. **

**Sakura: We also made Gothel Rapunzel's aunt, who is over protective, but nice and knows when to say the right thing. So she is basically very OOC. **

Chapter 3

"I'm home!" Rapunzel called out. She had arrived back at her home. She sighed as she her aunt Gothel walked into the living room. She was over protective over Rapunzel, but she still loved her.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel smiled, but thhen notoced her downcasted eyes, "What's wrong Flower?"

Rapunzel walked into the kitchen, Gothel following her. "Remember when I saod we might get signed to Pitch Black Industries?"

Gothel nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"We almost did..."

"What happened?"

"He signed this other girl...who didn't even audition!" Rapunzel pouted, "Her name's Jacklyn Overland I believe..."

"Overland?" Gothel asked, "Ah, yes, your father knew someone with that last name. Said he was a nice man, but he changed. If I were you, Rapunzel, I'd keep an eye on Jacklyn, you may have lost an opportunity, but if your father is right about his ex-best friend, Jacklyn might need this as an escape. Your parents and I raised you to do what's right." Gothel smiled and walked over to the stove. Rapunzel stared at her hands, hesitatedand pulled out her phone. She texted the others and ran off to grab her purple laptop. Soon, she and the others were on videochat.

"Your dad knew Lyn's dad?" Astrid asked, "And your aunt says to keep an eye out for Lyn?"

"Who's Lyn?" Flynn asked.

"Jacklyn." Rapunzel said, "And I think my aunt is right. I mean, remember how Pitch was wrapping her wrist. Guys... how much do we know about Jacklyn?"

"Not much..." Hiccup admitted, "but one of us can talk to her tomorrow."

"Aye. Good luck Hiccup." Merida smirked, signing off.

Hiccup gaped at the others as they all wished him luck. Grumbling, he signed off along with the others.

The next day, Hiccup waited a by the fountain closest to Jacklyn's locker. He smirked when he saw a familiar blue hoodie. But the hood was up and Jacklyn was walking rapidly. Hiccup frowned and walked over. Jacklyn sighed as she put some of her things into her locker and grabbed her needed textbooks. She closed her locker and was about to walk to her first class when a hand grabbed her and dragged her outside.

"LETMEGO!" She cried as she pinned to a wall. Hiccup stared at her. He reached over and grabbed her hood. Lowering it, he frowned when he saw a bruise on her left cheek and sunglasses over her eyes. He slowly reached over and took them off, revealing a swollen eye.

"My Gods..." He whispered in shock as Jacklyn flushed in anger and embarrasment, snatched her shades from him, put them back on and managed to get away from him. Hiccup felt a pang in his heart. 'She looks so beautiful... who could hurt someone like that?' He wondered as he walked to his own class.

**Kura: Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Riverside

**Sakura: Astrid tries to confront Jacklyn. Doesn't go to well. **

**Kura: Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4

"So, she was actually hurt?" Astrid asked, talking to Hiccup from her phone in the girls locker room.

_**"Yeah...weird thing is, I ****kinda...maybe...feel bad for..."**_

"Wanting to anyting you could to get her to drop her contract with Pitch?"

_**"Yeah...just, keep an eye out for her, okay?"**_

"Okay..." Astrid hung up and stared at Jacklyn as she changed into her gym clothes. She winced as she removed her hoodie, revealing a wrapped chest. Her arms were covered in bruises, which she coverer with her gym sweatshirt. She brushed her bangs over one of her eyes.

'The swollen one I bet...' Astrid thought. Jacklyn grabbed a book and rushed to the gym. Astrid walked in after her. She kept her eye on Jack as their teacher took attendance. They had free period that day.

"Astrid!"

Astrid blinked, "Huh?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to join us in a game of volleyball!" A dark skinned girl chuckled.

"In a moment Jasmine...I have to do something...where's Jacklyn?"

"You mean the white haired freak?" A girl with platinum blond hair asked. Astrid rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yes Aurora, Hiccup tried to talk to her, but she got away from him. But what worried me is that he said she was hurt...he wants me to keep an eye out for her."

"She's under there!" A girl with brown hair said.

"Thanks Belle. Bye guys." Astrid walked over to the bleechers and peeked underneath them. She caught sight of Jacklyn, attaching a reading light to a bench. She adjusted it and opened her book.

"Hey..." Astrid said crawling in. Jacklyn jumped and snapped her eyes over to look at Astrid. Astrid smiled slowly.

"Whatdayawant?" Jacklyn muttered.

Astrid frowned. "He's worried."

"Who..."

"Hiccup."

Jacklyn stayed quiet as she removed the light and crawled out from her hiding place. Astrid followed her.

"Come on!" Astrid said as she followed her, "Open up! We want to hel-"

"JUST SHUT IT! YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ME! NONE OF YOU DO! ALL YOU WANT IS TO BE SIGNED BY PITCH BLACK INDUSTRIES! YOU SAY YOU CARE! BUT YOU DON'T! SO WHY DON'T YOU GET INTO YOUR FUCKING HEADS THAT I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" Jacklyn snapped, tears in her eyes. She was panting, the whole class staring at her and Astrid, "Just...please...just...leave me alone..."

Astrid could only stare as Jacklyn ran off. 'Oh...Jacklyn...'

**Kura: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Riverside

**Kura: New chapter. **

**Sakura: Hope ya like it. **

Chapter 5

'Who do they think they are?!' Jacklyn sighed. "I don't need their help... I don't want their help..." She walked out of the school, opting to ditch the rest of the day. She stopped caring a long time ago.

'The world is cruel...it feeds off of lies and manipulation...' She headed towards a park and proceeded to climb a tree. She propped her back on the trunk and gazed at the sky.

"They don't care..." She muttered, frowning, 'if they did, they would have helped me out a long time ago... but no, they just had to be the cool kids. They just had to be on top... they just had to be among the ones who hurt me...' Jacklyn's breathing grew heavy as she closed her eyes and started to sob.

"HEY!" She gasped and slipped out of the tree. She screamed and landed in the arms of a man. She scrambled out of his arms and pressed herself against the tree.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you," the man said, "I'm Manuel Lunar. Are you okay?" Jacklyn stared at him, her stance still defensive. "Come on, let's talk." Jacklyn hesitated before she followed Manuel.

"Why..." She finally uttered. Manuel turned to her, his silver eyes telling her to go on, "they want to help me, but they hurt me... but then I get a record deal, and all of a sudden, it's like they never hurt me, like they're my friends, but they're not... I don't understand...of all people, why me? Why me?" More tears fell from Jacklyn's eyes. "It's not fair...it's just not fair..." Manuel wrapped an arm around Jacklyn, pulling her into a hug.

'This feels so nice... the last time I felt this way... was when I was a little girl... before they changed...before Emma had to leave...' Jacklyn sighed as she was embraced by Manuel. He was a complete stranger, yet he brought her complete comfort.

"I have to go, but I always come to this park. If you ever need someone to listen, look for me."

Jacklyn smiled softly and nodded. She grabbed her bag and made her way back home, her smile slowly fading. She knew what was coming, but at least now she had someone who would actually listen.

'And someone who really cares...' Jacklyn thought as she opened the door, yelling met her ears as she closed the door. She knew what was coming next.

**Kura: Manny appears! Whoo! **

**Sakura: Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Riverside

**Kura: Attention readers, this story is now rated M! **

**Sakura: You'll learn why by just reading this chapter. **

Chapter 6

_"I r__emember when,_

_ I remember when,_

_ I remember, _

_I remember when I lost my mind! _

_There was something so special about place..." _

Jacklyn sighed as she turned off her IPod shuffle. She sat in her roo- no prison.

Tears streaked her bloodied face. Her hands red from where her par- no master and mistress, had tied her hands. They had learned she ditched and, as always, beat her to a bloody pulp. Jacklyn looked at the barred window. Like that would do anything, the window is big enough for her arm and only her arm.

'I need to get out of here...' she thought as she tended to her wounds, 'but they always find me. I'm going to die here...I just know it...'

She heard a click and whimpered when the door to her confinement opened. Her Master stood at the top, bottle of vodka in his hands. He handed over a key to Andrea. She smirked cruelly and locked the door behind her. Joshoa climbed down the stairs and Jacklyn's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh Jacklyn..." Joshoa chuckled as he slammed the bottle over Jacklyn's head, taking in her cry of pain with a smile. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to a support beam. He grabbed a coil of rope and tied her hands above her head tightly. He then grabbed some ripped cloth and used it to gag Jacklyn. The white haired girl let out muffled whimpers as Joshoa did his daily beating. Sometimes he'd burn her, sometimes he would hit her, there were times when he just left her tied for days. But they each hurt, no matter how many times he's done them.

"JOSHOA!" Andrea called. He looked up and cried out, "WHAT?!"

"YOUR BOSS IS HERE FOR DINNER!"

Joshoa turned to Jacklyn and made sure the roped and gag were secure.

"Don't make a sound." He told her and Jacklyn whimpered softly. He left and quickly composed himself as he exited the basement. Jacklyn squirmed in her bonds. The ropes would leave a mark and she hated wearing gloves. She eventually gave up trying to free herself and let the tears fall. Little did she know, someone was outside her window. Blue and purple eyes widened. She had to tell her older sister, she might know what to do.

**Kura: As you can see, that is the reason for this story being rated M now.**

**Sakura: Review.**


End file.
